1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to air deflector blades. More particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicle mounted air deflector blades. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns movable air deflector blades having a self-aligning pivotal mounting .
2. Prior Art
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 848,402, filed Nov. 4, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,154 for Velocity Sensitive Air Deflector, there is disclosed therein a vehicle-related air deflector blade which is movable between a vertical and horizontal position. Furthermore, there is disclosed therewithin means for locking the deflector blade in either the horizontal or vertical position. Also, in one of the modes disclosed therewithin the air deflector blade is rendered freely rotatable.
However, it is to be perceived from a review of the disclosure that there is provided little consideration to the mode by which the blade, per se, is pivotally mounted to the end castings.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 884,009, filed Mar. 6, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,377 provides an air deflector blade with a pivotal mounting therefor which enables the pivot to be self-aligning and compensating for tolerances as well as providing a new end casting more amenable to the rotational movement of the deflector blade in response to the wind velocity.
The present invention defines unproved means for pivoting the blade to the end castings as well as an improved deflector blade and method for its attachment to the end castings.